


Post Exam Stress Relief

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food mention, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Royaliceit - Freeform, can you tell that i miss my Instagram Au, intruanalogical, it took me hours to find the names, poly ships, they are all tired and cute ok, you can take anything Remus says and turn it into an out of context quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Honestly, that wasn’t remotely close to how they planned their evening to go when they invited their friends – and boyfriends – over. They were going to watch a couple of movies, try to relax, cuddle and get rid of all the post-exam stress they’ve acquired over the past month.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Post Exam Stress Relief

“Patton,” Janus hissed as he barely managed to avoid getting his eyes stabbed for the third time now, “Be careful with these scissors!”

“Sorry!” Patton squeaked, his cheeks going dark from embarrassment, “But it’s not cutting these fast enough, look Jan they’re already done!”

“That’s because the video is sped up, dear.” Janus said, proceeding to poke holes in the plastic cups he stole from his old roommate a while back, “We can pause it and play it back as many times as we want instead of injuring ourselves, you know.”

“But they say it’s supposed to be done in five minutes!”

“They lied, sweetheart. It happens sometimes.”

Virgil snorted from his position on the couch as he watched the couple work on the floor next to the coffee table. “It sure does.”

Janus rolled his eyes and moved forward to take the scissors from Patton as Logan came from the kitchen with a mug of coffee. He sighed in exasperation at the mess their living room has turned into and took a seat on the couch next to Virgil, his boyfriend immediately moving from his position near the edge to rest his head on the other’s shoulder, “Please try not to ruin the carpet at least.”

Honestly, that wasn’t remotely close to how they planned their evening to go when they invited their friends – and boyfriends – over. They were going to watch a couple of movies, try to relax, cuddle and get rid of all the post-exam stress they’ve acquired over the past month.

Instead, halfway through the first movie Remus made a random observation about how unrealistic and cheap the props were and how he could make ones that were thousands times better with a smaller budget, prompting Patton to pull out his phone and show Remus some DIY videos he’s been meaning to try, prompting Janus to run to his room and come back with a bag full of transparent plastic cups, scissors and for some reason a lighter.

So, here they were. The movie long forgotten and replaced with silly DIY YouTube videos that in Logan’s very humble opinion were 100% fake and not going to work, the popcorn bowl stolen by Patton who accidentally glued half of its contents together when he put the glue gun next to the bowl, and their living room was quickly morphing into a kindergarten arts and crafts corner.

Still, they _did seem_ relaxed and happy. Logan had to admit that It was a _unique_ _and a bit complicated_ way to relieve the stress, but it seemed to work so he didn’t complain much and let them do their thing while he enjoyed cuddling his very sleepy boyfriend.

“I don’t understand what are you guys trying to make and why do you need so much hot glue?”

“And is that Roman’s stash of glitter?” Virgil asked taking a sip from his boyfriend’s coffee and ignoring his halfhearted complaints about getting his own. “Is that why he disappeared for twenty minutes?”

“Remus’s glitter is made from glass.” Patton said sticking his tongue out in concentration as he tried gluing two pieces of fabric together, “Janus says it won’t be a good idea.”

Virgil snickered as Logan grumbled something about using a needle for the fabric, and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek, “Can you trust them with needles right now, starlight?”

Logan blushed slightly, the same way he did whenever Virgil used that pet name, he smiled and put his arm around Virgil allowing him to snuggle better into his neck, “No, I cannot.”

“FOUND THE LIGHTS!”

Logan and Virgil jumped at the sound of their boyfriend screaming as he ran into the living room with Christmas lights wrapped around his head and neck, Janus and Patton on the other hand didn’t even flinch which was probably good considering the material and tools they were working with.

“They were under your bed and plugged in, not in your closet like you said, what kind of kinky shit were you up to, Janny boy?”

“That’s not safe, Janus.” Logan frowned, “It could set the whole building on fire.”

“Oh, neat!”

“Give them to me,” Janus said calmly ignoring their comments, he put the scissors down sighing as Patton abandoned the hot glue gun and grabbed them again.

Remus scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “No, I want to do it!”

“You’re going to get yourself electrocuted, Rem.” Virgil warned.

“That’s why I want to do it!” Remus grinned at him, “I only got electrocuted like three times but they always taste different, how do you think Christmas electricity tastes like?”

“Probably like Strawberry,” Patton said as he paused the video on the screen and replayed the last part for the fifth time now.

“I would say grapefruit,” Janus said trying and failing to hide his smile at Logan’s baffled expression.

“I guess we’ll find out soon.” Remus shrugged. “I hope it tastes like that onion smoothie.”

“Why- what-“ Logan spluttered as he tried to make sense of their conversation, “I think I'm getting a headache.”

“Shh, they’re just messing with you, L.”

“He really got electrocuted three times, though.” Roman walked back into the room carrying a new bowl of popcorn, he handed Janus what seemed like a tiny pocket mirror and relaxed back into the armchair. “Would you be surprised if I told you he put his finger intentionally in the socket while dad was changing a light bulb?”

“That actually explains so much,” Janus said as he stole some of his popcorn, “Hand the lights over, Remus.”

“Well,” Virgil drawled moving lazily so his head was laying in Logan’s lap, “if **_you_** get our boyfriend electrocuted this time _I_ will ruin your entire life, Janus.”

“Not fair,” Remus pouted and began to unwrap the lights, “My bones need charging, too.”

“Oh, I'm shaking in fear,” Janus said dryly, and Virgil just stuck his tongue at him before looking back up at Logan who started running his fingers through his hair and playing with the soft locks, he gave him a sleepy smile.

“I trust you to keep them from injuring themselves and burning down the apartment,” he yawned, his eyes drooping. “Jus’ gonna take a small nap.”

“It’s 8 p.m.” Roman interjected but Virgil was already snoring softly. “And he just drank a whole mug of coffee.”

“He barely got an hour of sleep in the past 24 hours,” Logan said softly, brushing the fallen hair from his eyes. “No amount of coffee is going to keep him up now that exams are over.”

“Besides, coffee doesn’t really affect him,” Remus draped a blanket over his sleeping boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling fondly at the little sigh the other made. He turned and glared at the others, “He’s been running on nothing but anxiety and stress, so if any of you make a sound and wake him up, I will kill you myself, remember that I can blindly dissect _any_ creature.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say you need to do it blindly-“ Logan started but was quickly interrupted by Patton.

“Remus, can you help me with these scissors?” He asked softly before Logan and Remus could go down that road again. “You’re better at using them than I am.”

Remus’s terrifying expression was replaced with a grin that managed to somehow be more unsettling considering the cause of it was **_freaking_** **_scissors_** _._

Logan sighed and rubbed the side of his head as he watched him cut the soda bottle quickly and start melting the edges using the lighter.

_Oh, so they get to relax while he gets to worry about them getting killed. How fair was that?_

He took another look at Virgil who snuggled closer into him, cuddling his arm, breathing softly, and looking truly relaxed for the first time in a while and softened. _Okay, maybe Logan wasn’t being totally oppressed at the moment._

Meanwhile, Roman watched as his boyfriend took the lights and proceeded to put them inside the weird dome of plastic cups he’s glued and stapled together.

“Wait, are you actually making a disco ball?” he asked amused.

“Yes?” Janus said as he pulled the wires in and out of the cups.

“Why?”

Janus looked up at Roman as if the question was unexpected, he glanced from his boyfriend to the thing, _the disco ball apparently,_ for a moment before shrugging. “I honestly don’t know, I stole these cups from Michael months back as a payback for breaking my mug and I had no idea what to do with them.”

“So, you decided the best thing to do was to make a disco ball with them?” Roman arched an eyebrow and Janus blushed in embarrassment.

“I guess?”

Roman chuckled softly and kneeled down to kiss the tip of his nose, “You absolute dork, I love you.”

“Hey!” Roman pulled back as he felt something hit his head, he rolled his eyes at Logan who shushed him, and glared at Remus who waved at him with a shredded soda bottle.

“No making out in front of my melted and very spooky Christmas tree!”

“We weren’t even making out!” Roman protested, rubbing the top of his head.

“This looks nothing like a Christmas tree should.” Janus frowned at him.

“It’s still growing, so no making out in front of my fetus tree- oh wait can you imagine fetus growing on trees.”

“Oh, boy.” Patton ran a hand over his face as Remus lunged into his new idea for what could be a great horror movie.

Logan smiled softly at the chaos unfolding around him. Maybe the night didn’t go exactly as planned but right now he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> arts and crafts is a really good way to relief stress, especially if you don't really care about the end result.
> 
> I hope you like this one, feel free to leave your thoughts, honestly your comments always put a smile on my face even if they're just random keyboard smashes


End file.
